The Daughter of Moon and Flame
by Undeadrebel0412
Summary: Hesper Luna Manis has been on the run her whole life but now it is time for her to face her past and existence to fulfill her destiny. Along the way she will meet new friends and enemy's while trying to fix her dark past and shattered heart. OC Main Character. Slight changes to the story line. (OC x Zoe N.) (Hestia x Artemis) All other relationships the same.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is a rewrite for people who are coming back. I just wasn't super happy with the original. Also, obviously I don't know Percy Jackson or any of its affiliated works. That belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Prologue**

I really hate cyclops.

Well I suppose that's not fair. I really hate monsters… and I suppose most immortals, demigods, spirits, and all other things pertaining to myth and perhaps mortals as well. Funny I suppose considering my heritage, but I feel understandable when considering my life.

Anyways. I specifically hate Cyclops because they are slow and dumb but somehow think they are the top of the food chain. I blame the arrogance of Poseidon on that one.

I am currently walking around a small encampment collecting my arrows, being sure to wipe them as clean as I can for now, so they don't much up my quiver. Luckily when fighting monsters, you don't have to check for survivors because its very obvious when one is not dead. They just burst into these giant piles of golden dust and guts like R rated piñatas which why the fuck. Even after all this time its still seems unnecessary when their souls just fade to Tartarus so they can reform anyways but whatever. I'm not the creator.

I have been traveling alone for a while now but in the last few months I have been traveling around northern eastern Europe taking out small forces of monsters and disrupting as much of Gaia's army as possible without drawing the attention of both the Olympians and Gaia's children. Both would be a problem. This group wasn't a small force by any means but nothing of significance either. Only about 10-ish cyclops. Most of Gaia's forces were concentrating on the demigod heroes and their "all powerful" gods at this point in the fight.

I look around making sure I haven't missed anything. This encampment was waiting for orders from their masters when I sprung.

I had been tracking them for days from the shadows trying to find the right moment to strike and gathering intel on other groups. Normally I wouldn't do anything to help the gods but Gaia taking over would be wore. At least the gods leave me alone for the most part. From what I heard from this group the main army has engaged Percy Jackson and his companions in the final push. They got left behind when the fighting moved on.

I saw my chance about an hour ago when two of them left to find food for the others leaving the main group with just 8 left in the encampment. I of course took care of the stranglers first. Two swift arrows to the forehead did the trick. Neither saw it coming. Once destroyed I waited out again seeing if I could get more to break away but no such luck. After an hour of waiting I got inpatient, so I struck.

I leapt from my branch taking out one with an arrow to the throat and disabled another with an arrow to the left Achilles tendon. By the time I hit the ground the rest started to mobilize. I quickly tossed my bow over my shoulder and drew my sword. As I drew the blade it began to glow a dull green. As the first cyclops neared me bring his wooden club down when I was standing, I jumped into action.

Just before his club hit, I side-stepped to the right bringing my sword in an upward arch they took his head clean off. His body exploded into a cloud of blood and dust. The other cyclops screamed in anger as thy rushed me even faster, beyond coherent words. I spun around the next beast plunging my sword through it back into its heart with both hands. In one fluid motion is drew the sword from its back bringing the swing around to remove the throat of the third monster.

That's when I was hit from the back by a club from asshole number four. The force of the hit flung me ten feet across the encampment into a tree. I could feel the bruise across my back already forming and blood coming from the scrapes that I received from the tree bark. I quickly leapt up flinging a small throwing knife into the cyclops's throat causing him to fall to his knees holding his throat as he ceased to exist.

The last three looked at me in anger and slight fear as I came back to my bearings with my back against the tree. Dumbo number five didn't seem to be too scared though as he roared and charged. As he drew near, I gathered a ball of green flames in my hand and flung it out in front of my in an arch, catching him by surprise. As soon as it touched him it spread and turned him to charred bits.

From my safe semi-circle of flames, I pulled out my bow and very unceremoniously dropped the last to beast with swift shots to the head. They were to big and slow to dodge them.

All in all, an easy task.

As I retrieved my arrows a sipped on some nectar for my wounds and willed my fire to disperse.

It was time to move on from this place. Now that the final battle has begun, I am done hunting her armies. Soon enough either the gods will die, and the world lost, or she will, and all will go back to normal. Nothing I can do now will change that.

As I prepared to leave the area, I felt a great power sweep in from the southern side. It was nothing I have ever felt before. It was cold and dark holding misery and pain in its grasp. Before I could even draw my sword or run, which is pretty fast if I must say, it was knocked from my hands and I found myself in the air with hands around my throat. Although I can't really call them hands.

When I looked in front of me at the face of this power all I saw as an infinite swirling black of shadows and mist and at its heart I saw all the pain of the universe.

"Your time of ssseclusion, shaaadowss, and hiding is over child of the moon and fffflame", rasped a deep and dark voice that reverberated through my soul and rattled my body making me shiver. The voice did not come from the being though but from all around me as if wrapping me in its sound. It knew of my past and my secrets.

"It'sss time you came into the ssppotlight once again and save those you were meant to ssssave. To put down corruption and bring true peace to this fractured world. Go to the camp of your kin and do as you were meant to dooo."

At this point I was losing air fast and my vision was starting to fade. My sword lay at my feet and I couldn't go for anything else as I was using my hands to keep any semblance of control over its grasp.

"Thisss is the will of your better'ssss child"

I could barely make out the last of its lines as I slipped into unconsciousness from air loss.

Sometime later I jolted awake from a dreamless sleep on the hard ground trying to gain a ragged breath from my sore throat. As I slowly sit up, I look around me. I can't sense the presence anymore and I can see the moon shine across the sky, so I know at the least its been about 6 hours.

I reach my hands up to feel the bruises from where the thing held me. I remembered what it said an knew it was not an option for me. Not only was that thing far stronger than anything I have encountered but I also felt the truth in it words. A much as Gaia is a threat I felt there was more on the horizon.

I grab my sword from the ground and start to pack up. I slide my longsword into its leather sheath. I started using one once I traveled to the British Isles about three-hundred years ago. I then strap my unstrung bow onto the outside of the blade and the string wraps around my wrist like a bracelet. My throwing knives are put back into there place on my left thigh. My backpack sits on my shoulders and my quiver across the back of my waist. My hunting knives are on my right thigh and I hold my sword/bow sheath in my non dominant hand.

After a minute or two I slowly get up off the ground and check through all of my things again and prepare to travel. Weapons check. Food check. Extra clothing check. And so forth and so on. Despite my hatred for authority and monsters that thing was strong, fast and effective. I didn't know who sent it, but I wasn't going to ignore something that knew who and what I was.

Not a good sign. I have worked very hard to hide myself since I came to the surface. I have employed gods, spirits, and monsters to hide myself, but it still found me.

The travel was slow, but I didn't mind. When I got there, I got there plus it gave me time to think through the mess that will be my return, but I suppose it was bound to happen at some point. While traveling I learned from some tree nymphs and the animals that Jackson and the Gods defeated Gaia. That was nice. She is worse than them I suppose.

I traveled for about three weeks before catching a plane from France to New York and then from there travel to Camp Half-Blood as ye old mist monster commanded. The mist conceals my weapons for me. My mother Hecate showed me how to manipulate it years earlier. To the mortals I look like a crazy girl wearing old leather hiking boots, ripped jeans, a tattered tank top, and an old fur pelt coat with no sleeves.

My arms are covered in Celtic tattoos. My hair is a black-brown color and cropped short with the top braided and puled back. Tied with the sides and back into a short ponytail. My eyes are a bright emerald green. I must look a strange sight to these mortals.

"Miss! Miss!"

I turn around to find a man running up to me in what I would guess counts a business casual. I stop and look at him and he reaches me. He stops putting his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

"What do you need." I say it more as a harsh statement then a question but fuck it. I don't really care.

Without saying anything he hands me a letter and then promptly turns around and walks away.

"Hey! What the fuck is this!?" I yell at him as he leaves. Others are glaring at me, but I send them a sneer back that they look away.

Sighing I flip the letter over and fuck me. On the front is my name, Selene Maris. That's not the fuck part though the fuck part is I know whose handwriting that is. Fucking gods.

**End of The Prologue**

**Please leave reviews for the chapters as I write them. They help greatly with the whole writing process. There is no chapter length so be warned they can vary greatly. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: For the sake of this story and my own sanity Zoe will speak modern English because writing old English is a nightmare. I don't know Percy Jackson or any of its affiliated works. That belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter One **

**(POV: Zoe N.)**

I was hunting a group Empousai that had been harassing me the last couple of days when I could start to hear screaming coming from miles off in the opposite direction. I only noticed it because it was clearly different from the normal screams that made up the ambiance of the pit. These were mortal or at least not monsters.

As soon as they penetrated the perpetual horror of sounds, I dropped my hunt and was off running as fast as I could towards the sound. I didn't know what I would find or if it was even real. My mind knew that there was a possibility that this was merely a trick of the pit. Many times, I have been tricked by its nightmares.

Over and over I heard the voices of my lady, my hunters, my friends and every time they were a farce, a ruse. After the first time I sobbed for days after while on the run. Never able to rest when monster after monster assailed me constantly. I couldn't cope with the reality of my situation. I was always proud of my own strength. Of my level headedness and ability to cope with the worst but this place broke that belief. Just weeks in I could already feel my sanity slipping and my mental strength detreating.

This continued for more times than I knew. As soon as I thought I had coped with the pit it released another false hope. Another nightmare to break me once again.

After a year in this place I found that the walls and mental strength I built after Hercules's betrayal laid in ruins and that I didn't know what was left. I found that I missed more things than I could have imagined and forgave people I never thought I could. I lost control of my emotions feeling rage at my father yet sadness at the loss of connection. This prosses repeated over and over of everyone in my past eternal life. Most times I chose to merely close myself off and feel nothing. To be nothing.

I sprinted over the hot red surface of the pit towards the sound with my heart betraying my mind. Hoping in a place with none. The closer I got the more emotional I become. With my heart and mind waring against each other and my emotions taking hold of me. Even after all this time and pain I couldn't control myself, stop my soul from hopping for more. For a rescue.

Shameful.

I once was a great warrior with control over my own mind, I was friends with and servant to the greatest of all the gods and goddesses of the greatest pantheon but now I am disgusted by my own existence. For so long I have wished to end my own life but was too weak to follow through, to foolish to think I would be saved.

I arrived sometime later looking forward as the sound became louder even after I stopped. Realizing this I looked up to see two people falling from the infinite black. They appeared to be human, but I was not so quick to trust my sight as I once was. I lost many times to false visions.

As I watched on the two slammed into the Cocytus river. Although slammed is perhaps too harsh of a word. It was more like the water caught them. Breaking their fall.

So that was it. Nothing to ponder over. Even if the river stopped their fall it would still swallow them whole and destroy what was left. No reason to ponder the truth of their existence or not.

I turned away and began to leave when I heard splashing and sputtering from behind me.

I wiped around to see a girl with braided blonde hair and tanned skin dragging a black-haired male out of the river. Her body straining despite her obviously muscular physique. Both looked well-muscled, but I imagine falling into the river of lamentation was not good for the body. I cautiously took place behind a boulder watching the pair with my weapon ready. The girl was having trouble breathing and the boy was huffing, and puffing was well, attempting to bring in more air.

"Rough luck", I whisper to myself. When I first arrived, it took me a month to become used to the air and be able to breath as properly as possible is such a toxic place. As I watched I looked for signs of their existence or rather their falsities. Trying to find proof that they were just another illusion.

While watching them from a distance a shadow moved in the background behind them and I knew what it was. Upon seeing the shadow my mind came to a conclusion. They were real, and they were going to die.

I jumped from behind the boulder sprinting at the pair.

"GET DOWN", I yell at the pair causing them to turn quickly trying to take a fighting stance despite their weak state. They barely get ready before I rush past them to confront the massive hellhound targeting them.

It jumped from the shadows at me as I approach attempting to take my head with it. I ducked and rolled to the side extending my arm and swiping my makeshift dagger across it's underbelly. As I do so glass and rubble scrape and cut my side.

"Grawwwwwww"

The hellhound screams in pain as it whips around back to me ready to pounce again. I am crouched with my dagger out in front of me. My left arm, leg, and side or bleeding slightly from the roll. Stupid Nightshade I chastise myself. It looks like it's about to make it move when a celestial bronze dagger rips through its right hind leg. It lets out yet another ghastly howl. It turns its head just slightly to look at the perpetrator and that is when I see my opening.

I jump forward from my crouch and drive my dagger into its skull up to the handle before it has the chance to turn back.

It shrieks in panic and whips its head back trying to escape fate. Whipping its head, I am thrown to the side a couple of feet away losing hold of my dagger. As it starts to step back its flesh turns to golden dust and crumbles before it can get three feet.

As I watch it fall to bits I slowly raise myself from the ground finding my back also has some cuts now. Once upon a time my hunters cloths protected me but after a year they are little more than tatters covering my modesty. I walk over to the pile to retrieve my dagger. It's the only protection I have here and making another would be a pain.

When I first fell I had nothing. I gained the bone spike about a week into my stay. Over time it has been filed and sharpened into a dagger of sorts. In the time I have been here it has been a great companion. As horrid as this place has been, its training has made me stronger physically. As far as my mind. Not so much.

I am shaken out of my musings when one of the demigods, I'm assuming that's what they are, grabs my forearm.

"Hey, thanks for the…", the male starts but before he can finish I flip around taking him with me. I grab him by the collar of his orange t-shirt and slam him into the hard ground. Pinning him with my dagger at his throat and my knee on his sternum.

"Don't you touch me", I yell in his face. I suppose my huntress training has not left me after all or perhaps I am just jumpy after my time here. Either is possible. It is a small comfort thinking that at least I have not lost my beliefs.

As I stare at him I take in his appearance. He is wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and an orange t-shirt. A camp half-blood shirt I recognize. He has tanned skin over his muscled body. Clearly, he has seen battle. As I look up I finally find his eyes. They are a deep and rich sea green swirling with emotion and surprise. Those eyes are one of a kind and ones I would not soon forget, no matter the mental fatigue.

"Perseus", I whisper barely loud enough for even myself to hear. Scared that if I say it to loud he will vanish like the rest of them and again I will be alone in the pit. I blink tears from my eyes as I stare on to a speechless Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus, son of Poseidon, and as much as I hated to admit it at the time of my death years ago, friend. The only male qualified for the title.

"Zoe", he chokes out with tears in his eyes and surprise in his voice. At his words I jump from him, scrambling backwards on my hands until my back hits a pile of rocks. My hands bleeding profusely from the cuts and scrapes the action resulted in but I barely feel it. Too focused on the person in front of me. My eyes wide and never blinking.

"Are you sure it's her", the female asked him as she helps him up. I look at her briefly, locking with stormy grey eyes. Annabeth Chase. She looked like a carbon copy of her mother. I quickly look back at Perseus Jackson. My mind afraid that if I look away he will disappear.

"I would know her anywhere. Trust me"

"I do but I mean, she's dead. Sent to the Palace of Ouranus. He visage was placed in the stars by Lady Artemis herself. How could she be here of all places."

I tune them out as they continue to converse about the legitimacy of my existence while watching me. The whole time all I can do is wrap my bloody hands around my knees. Rocking back and forth slowly, trying to calm the storm of emotions in my soul, eating away at the last vestiges of my sanity.

_"They are fakes! Another trick of the pit!"_ My mind screams at me, but I know it's wrong. Want it to be wrong I felt him, see them, smell them. Their voices carry great weight and the eyes stare into my soul.

"Crunch."

At that sound I whip my head back up to them to see Perseus had taken a step towards me with a hand out. An offering. I freeze and scan for my dagger finding it near Annabeth where I had dropped it in my shock. Idiot.

"STOP", I screech at him before he takes another step. The words startle him as he stops holding with both hands up in front of him. Annabeth looks shocked by my reaction.

"I need you to prove it to me", I say slightly lower but not anywhere near steady, "Prove that you are you. That your real." The last part I barely squeak out from embarrassment. When I first meet them, I was the embodiment of grace and power. I was lieutenant to the hunt. First handmaiden to the mighty Artemis. I was slaying monster and fighting titans. Even as I died I didn't shed a tear before them.

Now here I sit before them as a scared and broken child curling in on herself. A fool unable to trust her own mind. A remnant of the warrior they meet.

Now both of them look upon me with concern and worry but Perseus slowly reaches for his pocket before he sees me tense again. He stops and looks me in the eyes as he continues.

"I'm not going to hurt you Zoe. I'm just getting you proof."

From his pocket he pulls a pen and I recognize its look, its energy almost immediately and can feel its pull to me. He tosses it at me just in front of my feet while staring at me. I reach out hesitantly and grab the pen. As I feel it in my hands I know the truth. I gave my sword, my essence to the one male worthy of wielding it and now here it is with the male in tow. My eyes start to tear up and a sob breaks from my throat. They're real. Fort the first time in a year I haven't been tricked or played. Someone has come.

I continue to sob as I feel both of them hug me from either side. I don't even fight them, allowing the boy to hold me as I sob harder and harder at the truth. I'm leaving this place.

**(Olympus after the defeat of Gaia)**

**(POV: Zoe N.)**

It has been four weeks since I sobbed into the shoulder of Perseus Jackson in the depths of Tartarus. Two weeks since I escaped the pit with him, Annabeth and the surprisingly friendly giant Damasen, the bane of Ares. In all that time I still feel as if I am in a trance. That I will blink, and all this will fade. I will find myself back in the pit as I become nothing more than a husk of existence meant for death.

I am slowly coming to terms with my life now. My survival. I am seeing Apollo four times a week to deal with a myriad of problems both medical and phycological. Not my first choice but he is the best there is and he is doing it as a favor to Lady Artemis.

I was so glad to be back with my lady. I had missed her and my fellow hunters, my sisters, so much in both the Sky and the pit. Although I see them, I am not a member of the hunt. When I was asked, I couldn't find the heart or strength to join once again. It all felt to big and intimidating once I was back.

I don't know why. Apollo thinks that I am merely scared of the responsibility and a fear of making connections once again for the possibility of them being taken once again.

I am living at Camp Half-Blood at the moment. I am living in her camp cabin with the rest of the hunt but in a separate room. I refuse to let the others see me change. See the scars of my shame. I see Annabeth and Perseus almost every day despite the protest of my sisters. They don't trust the boy, besides Thalia. Both are the closest things I have to friends nowadays. Perhaps they are even family, like my sisters and my lady. Our time in the pit connected us and their time helping me through it all bonded me to them.

Both have become an integral part of my life now despite that one is a boy.

In short, my life now while not what I had before my death is much better than the pit.

_(Flashback)_

Once we escaped the doors of death we immediately flew into action finishing the quest the heroes of Olympus were on and moving onto the battle with Gaea. No time to rest or think. Damasen accompanied us out of the pit as well. Being the bane of Ares, he is his exact opposite so where as Ares is a sadistic, self-obsessed, murderous pig; Damasen is a kind and gentle soul with a skill in healing. Ironic.

Once Gaea discovered his nature she sent him to the pit for is incompetence.

After we defeated Gaea and the rest of the Giants we were summoned by the gods to Olympus for celebration and reward. Once there, Milady grabbed me and hugged me for a full minute. Once she wrapped me up we both collapsed into a pile of tears and clinging limbs. It took us a full 10 minutes to recover which was followed by Apollo immediately hugging me as well and telling me how much he missed me. My reaction to that was more like screaming and cowering against the edge of the hearth in the throne room much to everyone's surprise. All except my companions. It took Perseus a full 5 minutes to calm me down and from them on I hung on Annabeth for dear life. Milady looked at me with sadness and horror written across her features.

After all of this, Perseus explained their trip to Tartarus to the gods and about my miraculous revival. I then had to recount my time there to the best of my ability. By the time I was done most of the gods were pale and trying to keep the looks of horror off their faces with little success. Milady looked as if she would lose the contents of her stomach and Apollo looked to be studying me with sad eyes.

Once the somberness cleared up Zeus tried to listen the mood with the gifts for the heroes of Olympus. Jason Grace, son of Zeus and brother to Talia Grace who is the current lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemins, ask to be made a partially immortal preator of New Rome. His girlfriend, Piper McLean, ask for the same minus the preator part. Frank and Hazel ask for their individual curses to be removed and Frank is also made the new second Praetor of New Rome since Octavian was punished for his transgressions.

The boy Milady and I save all those years ago, Nico, son of Hades, ask to work for his father and to become partially immortal as well. The roman girl, Reyna, is gifted partial immortality and a new enchanted spear from her mother Bellona. Later after the meeting I found out she decided to step down as preator of New Rome and she joined Artemis's hunt a couple of days later.

Finally, is Perseus and Annabeth, as the Leo kid was still missing, who both turn down godhood. From what they told me in the pit this is the second time for him. At that I have never seen Zeus so mad; clearly insulted by the dismissal. In place of such honors both are made partially immortal with Annabeth being made the official designer of both camps and even a redesign of Olympus. Perseus gave up his other gift once again to grant both Hestia and Hades seats on the council. As well as having his previous gifts followed through on.

Zeus grants his request but not as willingly for his sister as I would have though. I knew he hated Hades but as I understood it he and Hestia were on good terms. Strange.

Once all the gifts were given and thanks exchanged everything devolved into a drunken celebration. It went on into the twilight hours as both gods and demigods drank, sang, and shared stories. Children and parent conversed and interacted. I spent my time either with Perseus, Annabeth, or Milady and the hunters. Many of them I remembered from my time there. We talked and caught up. None of them questioned my time in the pit or my resurrection so I assumed Milady told them not to and caught them up.

After that night things began to calm and change. The camps came together, and the hunters even stayed behind to help and rest.

The calm settled, and I fell into my routine.

**Author's Note: I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading. Sorry if I skipped of the aftermath of the Giant war a little bit there I just felt that it was not essential to the plot of the story. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't know Percy Jackson or any of its affiliated works. That belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter Two**

**(POV: Selene)**

Its been almost a month since Gaia's return to hibernation and my encounter with the darkness. I have been traveling from eastern Europe to New York as instructed. The plane ride wasn't too bad. These modern inventions are useful from time to time. Unfortunately for me I had bigger issues.

I received a letter as I boarded the place in France from none other then the goddess Aphrodite. We have crossed paths before and after a rough patch about six-hundred years ago I even spend a month-long bender in the bed. It seems she tracked me down and found out I was coming to New York. Now she wishes me to help ensure her demigod children make it to Camp Half-Blood safe.

Normally I would have told her to fuck off but these kids, twin girls Jane and Lisa, are on the run from abusive foster parents. She new that would get me. Her being one of the few immortals or mortals that I begrudgingly trust.

I have been tracking them since I got off the place. I am currently sitting on the edge of a roof watching the street when I hear screams about two streets over. Children's screams. Bloodcurdling with terror and pain.

I immediately jump into action. Launching off the roof to the next building over towards the sound. I sprint across the rooftop and jump again the roof bordering an alleyway. At full speed so as not to risk their lives I vault the edge of the roof and fall straight down into the alley. As I fall, I scan my surroundings. Back against the back of the alley are two girls, identical in looks and cloths, both can't be older than eight. One is on the ground against the wall holding her legs to her chest, crying. Her knees are bleeding and her skin is stained with dirt. In front of her is her twin looking in a similar state but with a cut on her cheek. She is holding a broken bottle in front of her.

What was in front of them was more important to me. In front of them was three people. Two men and a woman. All of them old, fat, and ugly. Clearly the slop and filth of their race. The front man is balding his greasy salt and pepper hair. His gut covers his waistband. His cloths are filthy, and his skin looks as though he hasn't washed in weeks. The man behind him looks like a younger and taller version of him. To their left is a woman. She is fat and squat like her husband I assume. Both the men hold bats and she has a belt in her hands. Each with a maniacal smile on their face.

I continue to fall as I observe.

"Listen here you little bitches. He have raised you for years. We gave up our home, food, and money for you both and this is how you repay us. We have chased you across the country and how you will learn your lesion. Even if we have to beat it into you." The old man yells, spit flying from his mouth as he spoke.

Before he could even make a step towards them, I land in between the two groups.

The men and woman step back a bit, clearly surprised by my appearance. The standing twin stepped back, tripping over her own shaking feet, landing next to her sister on the ground. The bottle shatters against the ground. They both look at me with scared eyes and tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Both of …" I begin to say but before I can finish the old man interrupts me.

"Just who the fuck are you. You get the fu…" he yells but is cut of when one of my knives flies right past his ear, taking a fleck of it with the knife.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…"

He screams and looks toward me with anger and fear in his eyes. "You can shut the fuck up for now. I will be sure to give you plenty of attention in a second." And with that I turn back to the girls.

"Lisa and Jane. I need you to do something for me please." I say to them in a soft voice while kneeling down. They both look at me and then nod in unison. I smile. "Good. I need you both to close your eyes for me please and afterwards we will get you some clean clothes and food and I will take you some place safe. Is that ok?" again they both nod.

With that I turn around to the soon to be dead. All three of them are angry and shaking as they stare on. How vile people can be.

The man, seemingly done with me lets out a gruntal yell and charges, brandishing his bat high over his head with both hands. When he reaches me, he stops with a skid bringing the wood down quickly to my head. Before it reaches me though I grab it with one hand. Bringing its motion to a full stop causing reverberations to shake through his body.

Before he can make another move, I crush it with my hand sending splinters all around us and I bring my other hand up, slamming my fist into his windpipe. He releases the bat grabbing his throat as he begins wheezing and coughing, falling to his knees. He looks about at me looking as if he wants to say something but can't. Wasting no time, I grab a handful of his greasy black hair and jerk his head back so that he is looking me in the eyes.

"You have spent your life turning your kin into slaves. Making them the source of your sick enjoyment." I hiss through gritted teeth. "For that you will know a pain that shall never be trumped." And with that I place my hand on his face and some something I reserve for the most vile and cruel of beings. Black fire. Similar to Greek fire which burns endlessly black fire burns not the body but the soul and continues to burn on forever. I learned how to summon this some time ago when I was studying magic with my mother.

As soon as it's summoned, he begins to scream, cry and writhe within my grip. He wails and jerks around attempting to put out invisible fire. His fingernails raking across his face and chest as he scratches. As he squirms, I pull out a knife and slash his vocal cords, careful to miss his veins as to keep him alive. He will feel this pain for as long as possible, but his screams are quite annoying.

I look up with a sadistic smile on my face as his son and wife look on with horror on their faces upon seeing what I did to their father. The wife trips backwards falling into a pile of trash and the son drops his bat, turns and begins to run down the alley. Can't have that.

I quickly pull my bow from my back. I strung it when I started to track the girls. I let loose an arrow that hits his hand right as he grabs a dumpster to move around it. The arrow goes through his hand and the dumpster. Pinning him there.

Now I turn to the woman. She is scrambling to get up from the trash but keeps slipping in the decaying filth. Truly fitting. I extend to her the same curtesy as her husband. Being sure to slash her vocal cord after. Now the son was a different story. Aph's letter had its own paragraph for him. Being the goddess of love she is she can sense the desires of others and what she felt from him guarantees he will get my worst.

He had planned on taking the girls soon. Using them and scaring them. An inexcusable act, even as a thought. He was currently screaming at the top of his lungs for help, but none would come. I placed a silencing spell on this alley as I feel. When he saw me closing in, he stood flush with the dumpster trying to get as far away as possible but still stuck with the arrow through his hand.

"Ssstay away from me. I didn't do nothin'. I ssssweear." He began to beg.

"oh poor boy." I said to him as I crest his cheek giving him a soothing look. I could see him begin to relax, his eyes softening. "Begging won't save you." I whisper next to his ear as a demonic grin overtakes my face.

"Wha…" is all he gets out before the terror begin. I send him careening into his own mind. His own fears. Trapping him within his worst nightmares. All thanks to a charm I procured from hades long ago after doing a favor for him.

I would send them to him, but they deserve worse for their sins, so I chose to leave them in their pain, but I burn the boy too. Give him a little something extra. Make it a family affair. The charm only works once but I would say it was worth it.

With my task done I walk back towards the girls who are holding each other tight and shaking with their eyes closed. As I get closer, I use the mist to hide the bodies from them. They don't deserve to witness that.

"It's ok. You can open your eyes now. Your safe." I say in the most calming voice I can. I may hate most things but for them and others like them I have a place in my heart.

Both of them open their eyes and stare up and me and around us. Looking for their tormentors.

"It's ok. I took care of the bad guys. They won't hurt you ever again. No one will. I promise."

The one with the bottle from before sits forward a little bit and looks at me. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Selene. I am good friends with your mom, and she sent me take find you and take you to a safe place so you can be happy."

"Our mom is dead. Daddy told us she died in a car accident a long time ago." Said the other one.

"That's not true. Your daddy told you that to protect you from the truth until you were old enough to know and now you are. What do you know of Greek myths and stories?"

Both of them look at each other, seemingly having a conversation. Probably deciding whether they can trust me or not. The more timid of the two nods and bottle girl looks back at me.

"Daddy used to tell us all about them. He was a big fan of those kind of stories and stuff."

"Then I'm going to let you in on a secret. They are all true. The gods and monsters. Great heroes and ancient lands. It's all real and you two are the daughters of one of the greatest goddesses there ever was. Lady Aphrodite, the goddess of love."

They both look at me skeptically and perhaps slightly crazy but oh well, what can you do.

"Prove it!"

"No problem" and then I set my hand ablaze with Greek fire. Both flinch back in shock but then relax a little. I end the flames and continue on.

"I was sent by her to save you and take you to a place that will be safe for you. Where you can meet your other sibling and learn all about the world you are a part of."

"Can we meet her?" the wall one asks.

"I will make her meet you. Promise. But first I know your names but don't know which is which and I feel as though wall girl and bottle girl is rude."

At that they both giggle a little which makes my heart warm a little. The first one, bottle girl, points to herself "I'm Lisa and this is Jane. She's a little shy."

"LISA! Stop. No I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

I place my hands on both of their shoulders startling them from their yelling. "It's ok girls. No need to argue over it. Now what do you say to Burger King and new cloths."

The reaction was instant, and I couldn't have stopped them if I tired.

**(A whole hour later)**

I'm an idiot.

Why you ask?

Because I told daughters of Aphrodite that we were going shopping and gods damn if those kids can shop. I had to bribe them with ice cream to get them to get out of the store. Somehow, they convinced me to buy them each five outfits with shoes and accessories to match. What the hell. Luckily money isn't an issue as I can just use the mist to steal them but still.

They were just so happy I had a hard time telling them no. I always had a hard time telling their mother no too. When someone looks that happy picking out shirts it hard to be made. We finally made it to Burger King and are now sitting in a booth at the back eating.

Well I am. They are gorging but I can blame them. Who knows when the last time they got enough food was?

While there we all talk. I tell them about camp and our world. Also a little about me, my mother, and my past. Though most I keep to myself. They tell me about their lives or at least what they feel comfortable sharing. Lisa talks mostly with Jane siting and eating quietly. Lisa is loud and proud while Jane is more of the quiet thoughtful type.

Once we are done with the meal, I find a hotel for the night. I didn't want to travel with them to camp tonight. Since Gaia's defeat, monster have become for aggressive and unpredictable. I get them all set up and they are ecstatic.

"Sese. Can we watch a movie? Or go to the pool? Or have a pillow fight? Or…"

"Lisa. Slow down there girl. I think for tonight you two should take a bath and get washed up and then we can watch some tv before bed. How about that?"

Lisa flops onto the bed with a pout on her face but doesn't say anything in return.

"Great"

It takes about forty-five minutes to get them both in and out of the shower, brushed, and dressed for bed. God kids are tiring. Once they got into one of the two queen size beds in the room, I put on a movie for them. They chose Frozen. While they were doing that, I went to the bathroom to wash up.

Once the door was locked, I looked into the mirror. I could see the tiredness in my reflection. Today was a lot. I lost control. I allowed Tartarus to control me. I had worked hard for years to regain control over my mind and emotions. To lock the pit away but sometimes it rears its ugly head and suffering is the result. Don't get me wrong. They deserved everything they got but I could feel it at the end. My sanity slipping. That can never happen.

Just for a moment I allow the spell the fade and look upon myself. My skin becomes a soft bronze color, a stark contrast to its usual pale tan. My hair loses its black becoming an auburn color and my eyes. They change the most. They are set a flame. Like a tiny hearth surrounded by flesh with small silver embers braking form the cool flame.

Very rarely do I get to see myself. Forever hiding the truth. Though I know soon it will all come crashing down and when it does. There will be hell to pay on all sides.

After a minute of two I get into the shower turning the dial to scorching. The spell retakes my features and the ice water slams into my back and slowly heats to a boiling temp. I clean thoroughly. I have washed in anything but a river in weeks. I need it. I scrub and shave. All the while contemplating my life. The choices I made and the consequences there after.

I am done and out with a towel around me in about 20 minutes. When I walk about both girls are snuggled up in their bed watching the movie but look up at me when I enter.

"Woooooowwww" The both say in unison. Lisa looks at me and says, "You're so pretty Sese."

I smile at them. "Thanks kiddo. You're not so bad yourself."

They both smile and giggle at that. Then Jane grabs the sheets with her hands and wrings it slightly looking nervous. I'm about to ask her what's wrong when she starts talking.

"Sese. What if they don't like us? What if Mama doesn't want us?" she says with her eyes threating to burst into tears. Lisa is looking down at the sheet looking similar. There golden hair hanging around their faces and their blue eyes quivering.

I immediately walk to them and grab both of their chins with my hands, looking them dead in the eyes. Both of them look shocked and scared. Duh dumbass. Abused kids. I quickly release them and sit on the bed in front of Jane and begin to talk.

"I'm sorry for that but both of you listen to me. I have known a lot of people in my life and your two are some of the best. You have endured so much in your little lives than most do in their whole lives and you're still this strong and you will only get stronger from there. So if they don't like you then fuck them because they must be crazy. As far as your mom goes. Let me tell you a secret that only a couple of people know."

Both of them look up at me curiously.

"Your mom and I are really good friends, best friends even. For a while you could even say we dated. She is one of the only people in the entire universe that knows everything about me and let me tell you. She will absolutely adore you. I can promise you that with all I am."

Both of them look on the verge of tears and they stare at my determined face. Seeing the conviction within it. With this they both launch at me wrapping me in a massive hung.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." They both yell on repeat for what feels like forever.

After about five minutes of that they both calm down and sit back.

"You two ok?" I ask.

"Ya. Promise Sese." Jane says.

With that they go back to watching their movie and I get changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top while my usual cloths dry from the wash, I gave them. By the time the movie ends both girls are passed out in a heap or pillows and blankets. I shut the tv and lights off and get into bed which can I say is pretty nice after eight months of ground and trees. Before I fade out, I can hear rain begin to pour in the background.

**(Next Morning)**

My sleep was filled with countless terrors and horrors. As it usually is. My mind conjuring and replaying all the atrocities I have witnessed in my long life. I snap awake just as the light begins to flood into the room. This is when I notice the two small warm weights on either side of me. I look and find Lisa snuggled into my right with Jane on my left. Both wrapped in sheets.

Smiling I shake them both awake. They both take a second to open their eyes and look around very confused and tired. After a second Morpheus starts to release its hold on them and they wake up for real.

I smile down at them. "Good morning. Mind telling me why I am not trapped in the sheets by too little heaters when a whole nother bed lies empty?"

Both of them look at me then each other them back again and Lisa shrugs her shoulders. "There was lightning last night."

"Ahh. Of course. That makes sense." I say sarcastically.

The both blush a little bit, but Lisa is not done yet of course. "Hey. Look here. We were just trying to make sure you were ok. A little gratitude would be nice."

"Of course. Of course. Thank you both for your help." I say with a small smile om my face.

"Your welcome."

"Anyways you two need to get ready so we can leave. We go to camp today."

That of course that gets Lisa out of bed immediately rushing around the room throwing cloths everywhere to get ready. Jane is a little more controlled with her dressing but still quite enthusiastic. In about an hour they are clothed, feed and we are on our way to Camp Half-Blood. Them for the first time and me for a long time coming. Hopefully this won't got to badly I think as we set off.

**Thank you all for reading. I know it has been a while since I got a new chapter up but life. I will be trying to update much more regularly. **

**I will be keeping much of Selene/Hesper's past a secret including the name thing for a while as it will be revealed as the story progresses. Also leave in the comments if you think Aphrodite should join our main character and Zoe's relationship. Haven't quite decided yet. Let me know what ya'll think of that.**

**As always leave me comments if you have them. They really help with the writing process. Just try to be constructive with any criticism.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I first wanted to clear up that Selene and Hesper are the same person. I didn't just forget about the name I put in the description. The name Hesper will come in later. I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its affiliated works. That belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter Three**

**(POV: Zoe N.)**

It has been a little under a month since I started living at Camp Half-Blood. The hunt had been staying here as well along with our lady. Since the war with Gaia caused so much destruction and loss of life the Olympian council ordered that both camps as well as the hunt will stay at Camp Half-Blood until further notice. Small parties were sent out here or there to help clear out the remaining patches of monsters throughout the country.

I have been staying at the camp. Continuing my meetings with Apollo as well as socializing with my sisters, my lady, and both Annabeth and Perseus. I haven't touched a weapon since the war ended. Often days I find it hard to leave our lady's cabin.

The terror of my experience still grips me. Even in open daylight I find myself in waking nightmares that my family must sake me from. After these I usually spend time laying in the cabin. My sisters struggle to be around me for too long. Finding it hard to reconcile the huntress they knew with the broken and weak girl I have become. My lady never leaves through. She is with me as often as possible. She even is willing to be in the presence of Perseus for extended time if I am with him and Annabeth.

I don't blame my sisters for how they feel though. I know what it must look like from the outside. How pathetic I must seem.

Ahhhhhh. No. NO. NOOOO.

Not pathetic. Not PATHETIC.

I mustn't think in such ways. Those thoughts only lead to disaster. I must be positive. I must confront my fears. I must find ways to reconcile my past. These are all things Apollo has talked to me about. Every time I have such a though, I must find a positive aspect of my life or past to focus on.

I am alive. I am home. My lady is here with me. My sisters are here with me. My family is here with me. I am safe.

I am alive. I am home. My lady is here with me. My sisters are here with me. My family is here with me. I am safe.

I am alive. I am home. My lady is here with me. My sisters are here with me. My family is here with me. I am safe.

I got this. I got this.

"Zoe!"

I look up to see Annabeth walking towards me waving her hands with a smile on her face. I look up and wave back. Giving her the best smile I can muster.

They have been a saving grace in the past few weeks. Both her and Perseus. Not only are they both strong, kind, patient, and understanding but they also know what it's like. Even if it is just a little. They spent time down there like me. The know what its like there and that helps. I can talk with them about it and they will know the feelings that come.

They are not quite broken. Not enough time there but I know that they can't sleep without being in each others arms now. Something to ground them and force away the nightmares.

Annabeth walks up and sits down on the bench beside me.

"What's up Z? How was your morning? I didn't see you in the pavilion at breakfast."

"Oh. Umm. Sorry. I had an emergency session with Apollo this morning. N-nn-nnightmares you know."

She looked over at me with understanding in those grey eyes which I suppose is not and unfamiliar look for a daughter of Athena.

"I get it. Do you want to talk about it?" She asks placing her hand on my thigh which is on the bench as my right foot is tucked under my left leg.

I shake my head as her and give her a smile. No teeth. "It's ok. I talked to the idiot this morning."

"Hahahhaaaa. I'm not so sure he would appreciate that."

"Not my fault it's true."

"Of course. Of course." Then she stops and turns to look at me. Straight in the eyes with a serious expression. Under her gaze I falter yet again and advert. Looking down at my hands. Wringing themselves in my lap. I used to be able to hold someone's gaze. Now I am…

Before I can finish the though her hand grabs my chin and whips it back up, so I am staring into her gaze.

"Don't even start that with me. I know what you were thinking and it's not true. You are strong. One of the strongest women I know. You survived a whole year in a place literally able to hold Titans and Giants. Don't ever think lesser of yourself. Ever."

With that she continues to hold my gaze. I can see the determination behind her eyes and hear the belief in her words. I merely nod my head in her hands. Not sure what else to do.

In an instant she lets go and smiles at me. "Good. Now we are going to go to the archery range."

As the words leave her mouth I begin to panic once again. "Nnn-nn-n-no. I can't go there. I can't… You know I can't hold a bow. Much less shoot now." I say to her. Trying to plead with my eyes. Ever since the adrenaline of battle and survival wore off, I can't hold a weapon without my whole body shaking.

"I know. I'm not asking you too. But you are one of the best archers I know besides Lady Artemis and I can't ask her to help me so I'm asking you to help teach me how to shoot. Come on. Maybe you can't shoot but you can talk plus think of it as exposure therapy. Maybe with the teaching you can start to shoot yourself again."

I look at her skeptically for a moment. She can't really think I can help her. How can I teach if I can't even shoot but I know I can't get out of this and it's not like I have grand plans for the foreseeable future.

Knowing she has won she grabs my hand and drags me off towards the range. What have I gotten myself into?

**(POV: Hestia)**

I'm actually pretty excited for today. Practically jumping for joy on my way to the throne room. As one of his wishes after the defeat of Gaia, Perseus Jackson restored my seat on the council. For the first time since I lost it, I will have a throne. I have been at my nephews' workshop almost every day since helping design my throne. When I lost my seat my old throne was destroyed but now, I get a new one and all I can think of is designing it.

It is made of hand-crafted wood intricate depictions of families and homes carved all throughout it. The cushion on the seat I stitched myself over the last couple of weeks and it is by far one of my proudest works. It is a deep, calming tan with golden and silver stitching around the border and the center depicts the symbols of power for my whole family. Finally, at the bottom of the throne where it attaches to the marble bass there is a trough of coals I pulled and picked from Olympus's hearth myself.

Today is the first council meeting since I was given a seat and so now, I get to be there and make decisions with the rest of the council like I did long ago.

Eeehhhhhhhhhhh!

They are holding the meeting to discuss the events of the past war and make decisions on how to move forward at this point in time for both Olympus and the rest of the world. I'm honestly very excited. So many things are changing, and I don't just mean for the mortals but us as well. Even the gods are different than they used to be.

My brothers are getting along better and even my sister and brother seem to be working on their marriage but I'm not sure. All I know is that Hera looks much happier these days. I noticed that Aphrodite has stopped seeing Ares much to his disappointment and anger. I wonder if she has found a new fixation. Athena and Poseidon have hardly bickered in the last month and Dionysus hasn't complained about his lack of wine either.

Even Artemis has changed. In the last couple of weeks or even the last couple of years I can see the changes. She is less cold. More willing to let her emotions out that aren't anger and disgust. In the hearth I can see her love for her hunters and your unbridled joy and aching relief upon Zoe Nightshades return to us.

Oh how I wish she would see me the say way. How long it has been since she was even willing to hold a full conversation with me.

Oh Artemis.

…

I am shaken from my thoughts once I arrive at the throne room. It seems that everyone else has already arrived and some are talking and some arguing with each other. Even if they are changing for the better in my opinion family still bickers from time to time.

Aphrodite is once again ignoring and rebuffing Ares at every turn. Huh. She is not wearing make-up today. That's new.

Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus are all occupied with once thing or another whether it be their phones or their drinks.

Hades is looking from person to person apparently very amused by it all.

Zeus and Poseidon are arguing about something and Hera is talking with Demeter.

Athena is drawing in a sketchpad and Hephaestus in talking with her about the merits of one architecture style over the other.

As I sit, I look to Artemis who is quietly siting on her throne polishing her bow. She is leaning over it wiping it back and forth with a silver rag. Her face is smooth and soft with a small smile on her lips and her bright silver eyes focusing on the task at hand. Her long auburn hair is hanging loose over one side, shielding her face from the opposite angle. She looks absolutely gorgeous in the light of the hearth.

I break my eyes away from her to see my brother looking at me from his black throne with a knowing look in his obsidian eyes. He is one of the few I have ever fully confided in. He know how I feel and the pain my hiding has caused but I don't act, and he knows it. I only truly wish to keep my family happy and together. I look away from him and snuggle into my throne more and summon a blanket over my lab and a cup of peppermint in into my hands.

I look up as Zeus slams his master bolt unto the ground.

"This council meeting is brought to order!" He booms.

**(POV: Selene)**

"Come on slow pokes. I thought you were fast and strong. Where did all that confidence go?" I yell back to them as the slowly trudge behind me in the rain. We have been walking for around 4 hours through New York to Camp Half-Blood. We only have about an hour left and I want to avoid any monsters if possible.

"Hey. We are smaller and younger than you." Lisa yells back at me with an impudent look on her face. Jane just keeps on walking. Choosing to ignore both of us.

"All I'm hearing is excuses little Lisa."

"Oh ya, we will see who needs excuses then." She says as she sprints at me. Trying to overtake me. I knew that would get her. Like mother like daughter. Aphrodite hates it when I do the same to her. Always needs to prove she can run with me or anyone no matter what.

I laugh at her as she sprints at me across the sidewalk past her sister. Right as she reaches me, I lean down and grab her under both arms and lift her off the ground swinging her little eight-year-old body around in a circle. As she is flying around, she is yelling at me.

"Put me down. Put me down." Over and over.

After about two minutes I stop and place her back down on the ground. As soon as her feet touch, she sways a little and grabs my hand to steady herself. Jane has caught up to us and is looking back and forth at us with what seems to be slight annoyance for both our antics and the fact that we have now drawn the eyes of the people walking around us making her unconformable.

"No fair jerk." Lisa says and she looks at me still swaying slightly. I smile down at her and laugh. "Shouldn't have tried to pass me short stuff."

With that she looks back up at me with challenging eyes. Looking at her I know what she is thinking and before I get a word out, she is gone. Running at full speed down the street towards our destination laughing the whole way.

I shake my head and look back at Jane. "You want a ride?" I ask point to my back. She looks up at me and nods, so I swing my pack around so its hanging from my front and kneel down for her. She climbs on and wraps her small arms around my neck.

"You ready to show your sister who's boss."

She looks at me and smiles while shaking her head a little and with that I'm off with her giggling on my back.

**(One hour later)**

Oh how things can never just stay easy can they. Everything was smooth sailing till we got within about ten minutes of the camp border. That's when I spotted a group of empousa, hellhounds, and cyclops coming towards us from the south. With that I moved us into gear. Both girls printing ahead of me with the group of monsters running after us.

We were right near the border when they got within firing distance. The first volley of arrows missed but the second came down on us and I had to act quickly.

Jumping forward I grabbed both Lisa and Jane and pulled them under me as I cocooned them. The arrows rained down with one going into my left calf, two into my backpack and another into my left shoulder.

I hissed out as I pushed the girls ahead of me.

"Ruuunnnnnn!" I screamed at them as I ripped the arrow from my calf. Clenching my teeth as it tore my flesh. Both of them looked at me in fear. Eyes flicking back and forth from me to the encroaching monsters.

"Go to the border. I will be fine. GO!" With my final yell and the monsters enclosing they both sprinted off. I turned to see one of the empousa drawing back and aiming for them. Before her arm could even pull a full draw, I put a knife in her forehead causing her to burst apart. The other three fired on me with another two arrows going into my right thigh and the other flying past my right arm.

Gritting my teeth I ripped them out and brought a scorching fireball down on them searing the skin and blood. My flesh still burning and my eyes watering I flung to ball of flame out at them catching two and a hellhound in a fiery explosion.

I flung my backpack and sheath from my back and brought my sword down on a hellhound's head, splitting its skulls in two. Another jumped at me, sinking it teeth into my non dominant arms causing me to scream out.

I quickly severed its head and them brought my sword around to impale the final hellhound in the mouth with my blade. The final empousa fired on me again but I blocked the arrow with the flat of my blade and stepped backwards to put some distance between me and the four cyclops that were quickly approaching.

This was not an ideal situation. I am an excellent warrior but with no preparedness and already badly injured I was not confident I would be able to win this fight. Hopefully Lisa and Jane would bring help soon. With that I jumped back into the fray, baring my sword down on the closet cyclops.

**(POV: Percy)**

I had just finished up my sword class for the day. I had the Ares and Demeter cabins along with the 3rd cohort that day which wasn't to bad. I was on my way to the archery range to see Annabeth. She told me this morning that she was going to try and convince Zoe to help her with her archery and maybe even pick up a bow. I was skeptical but if anyone could do it, it was my wise girl.

I saw them walking out of the range when I arrived. They had yet to notice me, so I jumped behind the bow shed and as they passed by I jumped out grabbing Annabeth around the waist and kissing her hard on those beautiful lips. At first, she resisted in surprise but once she figured out what happened she melded into the kiss.

We didn't stop until I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Pulling away and smiling I looked at my wise girl. Her expression mirroring mine.

"Hey wise girl. How was bowing?" I ask with a smile.

"Not bad but really. Bowing? Why are you such a seaweed brain? I mean honestly." She ask with a smile and shake of her head.

"Because you love me that way." I reply as I lean in to capture her lips again before I hear another throat clear.

I turn with Annabeth still in my arms to see Zoe looking at both of us with a mildly annoyed expression on her face. When she looks like that, she almost looks the same as she did before everything happened. Confidant, self-assured, and honestly a little judgy. I know she will get there.

She is staring at us and tapper he foot with her arms crossed.

"Hey Z" I say when I look at her.

"Hello Perseus. I see you and Annabeth have decided to rejoin the rest of us down on earth." Really again with the Perseus. I mean she calls Annabeth Anna sometimes and we have talked about this before. I know how to get her back.

"Awwww. Don't be that way Z. We love you too. Your always welcome to join in on the love feast if you want." I reply with a smirk.

As soon as I finish, she steps back slightly with a large blush covering her neck and face. Her charcoal eyes are one of shock and confusion. "Wwwhhat. I never said… why would i… I don't know what you mean." She stammers. She keeps looking back and forth at us over and over again.

I keep smirking at her until I feel a hand come into contact with the back of my head.

"Ahh … Owww. The hell Anna!" I exclaim as she walks past me towards Zoe. "You know I wasn't serious. I was just trying to get back at her for calling me Perseus. I know she's not wanting that."

"I know seaweed brain." She says as she stands next to Zoe. "But sometimes you need to be put back in your place when your being an ass." She says with a smile on her face and mischief in her eyes.

I smile back at her and walk over to them taking her hand in mine and looking over at Zoe.

"Sorry Zoe. I was kidding but seriously stop with the Perseus. Were family now. K?"

She looks up at me and swiftly nods as we begin to walk towards the pavilion for lunch.

"Besides… we know you only got eyes for S…" but before I can finish my sentence, I can hear scream coming from Half-Blood Hill. I look up to see two little girls running down the hill like their lives depend on it yelling for help.

"Help. HELP!" the one in front yells as the other runs behind her repeating the same thing. I dash of towards them with Annabeth and Zoe closely behind. I can see from my peripheral vision that other are noticing them too.

They stop crashing into each other at the bottom of the hill out of breath with frantic looks in their eyes. Once we reach them, they look at me warily but immediately zero in on Annabeth. The slightly taller of the two grips onto her arm still trying to catch her breath.

Annabeth looks down at her, holding her upright. "What's wrong?" she asks.

The other one is already being helped by Zoe. I pound to see her braving this to help. She has come far since we found her. I look back to Annabeth and the first girl.

"Our … friend … needs … help." She gets out in-between gasps of air. She turns slightly and points up the hill and says, "Lots of … monster up there."

Before she even finishes, I am gone. Running up the hill as fast as I can. I crest the top in under a minute and look down to see a lone girl, no woman facing off with three cyclops and a lone empousa. I can see piles of dust and blood scattered around indicating the presence of more monsters prior.

The girl is tall with black-brown hair and alabaster skin. Her arms are covered in tattoos and she is brandishing a longwords that seems to glow slightly. I can see blood coming from her leg and shoulder and she is limping slightly towards her right.

I run towards her pulling Riptide from my pocket and flipping off the cap. The blade springs forth and I see the three monsters' step back slightly at the sight of it. It has become quite famous in the last two wars.

At this the women doesn't even turn to see what has startled them but instead pushes forward using their apprehension as an advantage. She brings her blade around in a wide arch that catches the far left one by surprise, severing his arm and club. As she brings the weapon up for another hit the middle one swings wildly catching her in the side and flinging her ten yards across the hill into the dirt.

Even from where I was, I could hear the crunch of snapping bone. Acting quickly I summon a trident of water from the moisture in the air around me. Dad taught me how. Once formed I flung it at the disarmed cyclops with my left hand.

It impaled its chest causing it to stager with the force of the blow. I skidded to a stop in front of the middle one bringing my sword up in and arch putting a big gash in it from groin to chin. Wasting no time I jabbed forward sinking my blade into its heart.

Before I could even worry about the last one, I saw four silver arrows impaled it from atop the hill. Looking back as the three disintegrated I saw a number of campers and romans with a few hunters up front, bows drawn. Annabeth and Zoe were running down the hill with the twin girls towards the fallen warrior to my right.

I sprinted towards her, reaching her before them. Immediately I summoned water and begin to try and heal her broken rips and left arm. She was in bad shape.

"Sese" the taller girl yelled as they reached us. The one that had yet to talk gripped her hand, begging her to wake up. Annabeth was calling out for the medics to get own here. And as I looked upon the women young face, I heard Zoe whisper so quietly I was barely audible.

"Selene."

With that I looked up at Zoe to find her mouth covering her face and her eyes watering as she started to shake. I glanced at Annabeth and we both thought the same thing.

Well shit.

**Thank you all for reading. I know this chapter had a lot of POV switches but that will not always be the norm. Just wanted to start some different story threads as well as establish some new relationships in this world. **

**Again leave in the comments if you think Aphrodite should join our main character and Zoe's relationship. Haven't quite decided yet. Let me know what ya'll think of that.**

**As always leave me comments if you have them. They really help with the writing process. Just try to be constructive with any criticism.**


End file.
